The Mafia's Long forgotten
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Ever since before Voldemort there were Mafias. Lower in the Wizarding world than Deatheaters. Now secrets arise in the Weasley house hold. Secrets that have been kept from the six sons since they were born. Now they learn the truth, will they join or will
1. Default Chapter

Arthur Weasley sat in his lounge leaning back in his favourite chair, an old fashion pipe between his wrinkled lips. The house was quiet apart from the WWN playing in the background.  
  
It was a rare moment when there was no one around apart from himself and his wife Molly. Arthur puffed his pipe, as he looked into the burning fire his eyes out of focus. A sound snapped him out his thoughts and Arthur slowly reached for his wand, still facing into the fire.  
  
He gripped the wand tightly in his fingers and turned towards the doorway.  
  
"Hey, hey Arthur it's just me Tony!" exclaimed a panicky voice. It belonged to Arthur's younger brother who was a younger version of Arthur in looks but in brains he was as thick as a blonde.  
  
Arthur put down his wand and gestured for the figure to come over to his chair.  
  
"Hey Tony, how's it going?" asked Arthur as he got to his feet. The two men hugged before Arthur sat back down in his chair and Tony took the seat opposite him.  
  
"You know... so so." Tony replied as he got out a golden cigar case and opened it to reveal twenty of the finest cigars in the country lined up like sardines.  
  
"What you doing here any way? I thought you and our cousins were supposed to be keeping an eye on that Malfoy funeral." asked Arthur taking his pipe from his lips and tapping the used tobacco into a bin next to his chair.  
  
"We were. But the dead blokes bodyguards spotted us and shooed us off. It might have help if we'd dyed our hair blonde and used a spell to cover up our freckles like Molly suggested." sighed Tony as he picked a cigar and closed the case.  
  
He tapped the cigar on the outside of the case before putting it to his lips.  
  
Arthur got his wand and lit Tony's cigar with it before replacing the tobacco in his pipe.  
  
"Yeah well." said Arthur lighting his pipe before leaning back thoughtfully in his chair.  
  
"So any way the boys sent me to tell you there's a little gathering their planning tonight. They were wondering if you'd be able to make It.," said Tony blowing some smoke into the air.  
  
"I can try. Molly was going to take our youngest Gin out to see Larva anyway," pondered Arthur sucking his pipe.  
  
"See the boys kind of want you to talk to your sons about our little organization, you know. I still can't believe you've kept it from the kids all their lives." exclaimed Tony taking his cigar out his mouth and holding it between his index and middle finger.  
  
"I didn't have much choice. Molly didn't want them to know till she thought they were ready. I'd say the oldest three are ready and I'm sure the other three can handle it...it's just my baby girl. I don't think she's ready to handle it and I can bet a galleon that one of the twins will tell her," explained Arthur taking his pipe a few inches from his mouth before replacing it in thought.  
  
"Well it's best she finds out soon. The dead guy blabbed to his son about his Mafia leadership before he passed on, one of our blonde informants, you know Frankie? witnessed it by pretending to be a close relation. Lucius will start with Deatheaters soon and I'm sure he'll want his son to be a part even though he's only the same age as Ron." explained Tony getting some pictures out the pocket of his dragon hide jacket.  
  
He leaned over and passed the photos to Arthur.  
  
Arthur leaned forward and took the pictures from his brother. The pictures were medium in width and moved like most wizarding picture did.  
  
Arthur stopped at a picture, which showed Lucius talking to Draco with his grandfather in his last five minutes.  
  
"What did Lucius say to Draco about his heritage?" asked Arthur as he watch the three Malfoys talk amongst them selves secretively.  
  
"Not much according to Frankie. He just briefly mentioned it while Draco asked his grandfather stuff to do with It." shrugged Tony.  
  
Arthur went silent and flicked through the remaining few pictures before handing them back to Tony.  
  
A door opened and Tony quickly apparated. Arthur's eyes widened and he blew out his pipe. He threw the pipe into a drawer and sprayed air freshener all around the room.  
  
He then sat back in his chair and pretended to read the Daily Prophet.  
  
Bill and Charlie came into the room followed by Percy the twins and Ron. The six all sat down around the room and began to talk amongst themselves. Arthur put down the Daily Prophet and walked to the kitchen where Ginny and Molly had begun making dinner.  
  
Arthur caught Molly's eye and Molly sighed.  
  
"It's ok Ginny. Your father can help me," said Molly to Ginny who was peeling some potatoes.  
  
"OK." smiled Ginny before she left the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Arthur? I can tell you're planning something," said Molly turning back to the potatoes.  
  
"Oh please Molly. Why would I plan something? All I wanted to know was if you were still going to visit Lana again tonight." asked Arthur massaging Molly's shoulders.  
  
"I guess so," sighed Molly as the potatoes jumped out of their skins and into another bowl.  
  
"That's my girl. I'll keep an eye on the lads while you take Ginny to see Lana. Heaven knows She'll appreciate It." smiled Arthur kissing Molly on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.  
  
He walked up to his room and set out his suit he wore for every meeting involving the group and sent an instant owl to Tony asking for details about where the meeting was.  
  
Arthur then went to each of the boys' rooms and picked out a suit, laying it on their beds.  
  
He then went back to the living room and read the Daily Prophet until Molly called for dinner.  
  
The boys all got up from their seats and made a mad rush for the dining room.  
  
Arthur sat down in between Ginny and Bill while Molly sat in between Percy and Fred.  
  
It was noisy and each Weasley seemed to have something to shout about. Bill arguing with Charlie about Quidditch, Percy shouting at Fred to give him his pay cheque. George teasing Ron about his crush on Hermione.  
  
Ginny was the only one silent. She kept her head down and ate her meal without so much as a glance to her fighting brothers.  
  
Arthur refused to get involved and watched as Molly tried to quiet them down.  
  
When that didn't work Arthur decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Oi quiet down! Bill and Charlie either you shut up or go to your room, Fred give Percy his pay cheque or you lose yours and George leave Ron alone he deserves Hermione." yelled Arthur.  
  
The children immediately shut up and quietly continued eating.  
  
Molly smiled in appreciation and the meal continued in silence.  
  
Ginny and Molly cleared the plates into the kitchen giving Arthur the chance he needed to talk the boys.  
  
"Oi guys! I've set some suits out for you on your beds. Get dressed in them and stay in your rooms until your Mother and sister have gone. Then come down into the lounge and wait for further instructions," said Arthur quickly in a whisper.  
  
The boys all nodded silently.  
  
The boys all rose from their chairs and thanked their mother for their meals before going up to their rooms.  
  
Arthur got up from his chair and poured him self a brandy from a cabinet in the lounge. It was hidden from the kids no telling what they'd do.  
  
Arthur lay back in his chair casually sipping his brandy.  
  
He heard Molly and Ginny gathering cloaks and bags and then the two women walking into the lounge.  
  
Arthur put down his glass and waited for them.  
  
Ginny came first. She smiled and hugged him. She kissed his forehead before walking out the front door.  
  
Molly came in and kissed him.  
  
"Bye Arthur. There's food in the fridge for supper and a few bottles of beer. See you." She then walked out and followed Ginny.  
  
Arthur waited till he heard the familiar ping, which ensured they'd both gone and downed the remaining few drops of his brandy.  
  
He got to his feet and ran up stairs. He heard protests as his sons struggled into their suits. He went to his own room and quickly changed into his suit.  
  
An owl flew through the window saying that Tony, Franco and Jono were all waiting in the paddock for him and the boys.  
  
Arthur quickly tied his tie and put his wand in the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled on his cloak, which Molly had bewitched so the family symbol wouldn't appear unless the kids knew.  
  
He grabbed his shoes and hurried down the stairs. The boys weren't there yet so he stuffed some tobacco and his pipe into the same pocket as his wand and put on his shoes.  
  
He soon heard the banging as the six boys all ran down the stairs. They all walked in and lined up in front of him according to age.  
  
Arthur paced up and down the line, adjusting collars and fixing ties. He threw jackets at them before gesturing to them to follow him. 


	2. The truth

He then walked out the front door and locked it after Ron had come out.  
  
He then led them out to the paddock where Tony and his two cousins Franco and Joro were stood smoking cigars. They were leaned against three black jeeps, the smoke surrounding them as they talked.  
  
"Erhm!" coughed Arthur as the boys watched.  
  
"Oh hey there, Arthur. You ready to go?" asked Tony throwing his cigar stump to the floor and squashing it to ashes with the heel of his shoe.  
  
"Yeah sure. Franco, you take Bill, Charlie and Percy. Joro, you take Fred, George and Ron and I'll go with Tony," said Arthur.  
  
"OK what ever." sighed Joro ushering Fred, George and Ron into the back of the jeep.  
  
Arthur scowled at him before climbing into the passenger seat of Tony's Jeep.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy all climbed into the back of Franco's jeep and waited in silence.  
  
Tony led the way.  
  
"So Tony whose supposed to be at the meeting?" asked Arthur getting out his pipe.  
  
"Oh you know, the rest of the family, the Gryffindor Gang, the Ravenclaw Rains and the Hufflepuffs Hells." said Tony as he drove down the road that led through the village.  
  
"Oh well. I just hope Tommy boot and Amos Diggory don't end up in a fight like last time," sighed Arthur puffing on his pipe.  
  
"Hey that was funny. It took the whole of their familles to calm them down," laughed Tony.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and turned up the radio.  
  
Soon they arrived at a pub in the middle of nowhere, people were appearing out of thin air and walking into the pub.  
  
Tony stopped in the car park and he and Arthur got out.  
  
The boys got out the other cars and they stood waiting for instructions.  
  
Jaro had lit another cigarette and puffed it.  
  
Arthur nodded his head towards the pub and the group walked over to the building.  
  
When they entered there was the overpowering smell of alcohol and the atmosphere was misty due to all the cigars, ciggerettes and pipes being smoked. Tony ushered Arthur and his sons to an offie in the back of the pub.  
  
Tony, jaro and Franco then left Arthur to explain to his sons.  
  
Arthur sat down at the desk and drew up chairs for each son.  
  
"Here take a seat," said Arthur pointing to the crowd of chairs.  
  
The chairs were divided and the boys sat in a semicircle around the desk.  
  
"So guys what do you think?" asked Arthur getting out his pipe.  
  
"Er, it's interesting." lied Ron.  
  
Percy, George, Bill and Charlie all nodded in agreement.  
  
"What exactly do you do?" asked Fred.  
  
Arthur chuckled.  
  
"I knew at least one of you would ask that. And I guess it's time I told you." sighed Arthur stuffing tobacco into his pipe.  
  
The boys sat patiently.  
  
"I'm a mafia boss," said Arthur.  
  
"Since when?" asked Bill.  
  
"Well before you were born Bill I was the heir to the Flaming mafia. Your grandfather thought Tony was too dumb. I took over for him after he was put in a home along with my mother. When I met your mother she didn't know what she was in for at first. The amount of times I had to cover my tracks so she wouldn't know.  
  
But when we got married I told her everything. She was shocked of course but she got involved. When Bill was born, your mother forbid me to tell you till you were old enough to know what you were getting involved in. same with the rest of you. But with Ginny it was different your mother didn't want her involved at all." sighed Arthur.  
  
" Why not?" asked Charlie.  
  
Arthur puffed his pipe thoughtfully before he responded.  
  
"She thought Ginny would get hurt. Or that Ginny would want to join one of my clubs. So I agreed to her wishes," said Arthur.  
  
"So does she know your telling us?" asked Percy indignantly.  
  
Arthur's hazel eyes looked down at the desk.  
  
"No. She doesn't know I'm telling you," sighed Arthur.  
  
"Cooool!" grinned Fred and George.  
  
Percy rolled his eyes behind his glasses.  
  
"Now calm down. I'm going to introduce you to the family and gang now. Remember now funny comments, no tricks and no insults!" said Arthur getting up from his chair and looking daggers at the twins.  
  
The six boys all stood up and followed their father back out the office and into the crowded pub.  
  
The three corners of the pub where filled with different families each in a different coloured suit.  
  
Arthur made his way over to where Tony, Jaro and Franco were socialising with some people in black suits with red flames swaying on the jacket pockets.  
  
"Hey people." said Arthur.  
  
"Hey Arthur." yelled the gang as the guys rushed over to hug him.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you all to my boys." said Arthur after everyone had settled down, "This is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred no that's George and that's Fred, and Ron."  
  
"Guys this is the family." said Arthur to his sons.  
  
"This is your uncle Tony, Uncle Jaro, and aunt Lolo and your two cousins Gaia and Tino. That's your Great uncle Tobias and uncle Franco and his girlfriend Melanite and lastly uncle Frankie and his Fiancée Renege." introduced Arthur.  
  
The boys smiled nervously. 


End file.
